


Bust A Nut

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gross, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie has a surprise talent.Oneshot/drabble





	Bust A Nut

“Hey Eds!” Richie said excitedly, beaming like the dorky sweetheart he was. “Want to see me bust a nut in my mouth?”

That was simultaneously the most horrifying and surprising sentence that Richie had ever asked, and Richie talked about a lot of weird stuff, to be fair. “What??” What the honest to god fuck?

And Richie just broke a pistachio in his mouth.

“…wow, I can’t believe you just busted a nut for me.” Eddie deadpanned.

The worst part (arguably) was when Richie winked.


End file.
